Someone I Never Thought I Would love
by GoldenDragonLol
Summary: "At the moment, Skye was tired, tired of the endless struggles she made with her team, tired of the stupid secrets about her parents, and tired of having people betraying her and ruining her life. But none were worse than the only thing Skye was suffering from. Ward's betrayal." Set after the last season! Enjoy ;P


**I do not own any of the characters of Agents of SHIELD, just a reminder. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Huddled in a far corner inside her bunk, Skye hugged her knees and buried her face inside the human ball. Alone, she waited for her sobbing cries to disappear as she rocked herself back and forth. There was no one by her side to comfort her but the surrounding darkness. At the moment, Skye was tired, tired of the endless struggles she made with her team, tired of the stupid secrets about her parents, and tired of having people betraying her and ruining her life. But none were worse than the only thing Skye was suffering from. Ward's betrayal.

She sniffled angrily and wiped her stuffy nose. Grant Ward, her Grant Ward, had betrayed not only her, but the entire SHIELD Associate. Skye recalled the memory when she saw the body of Agent Eric Koenig, and the message telling them that Ward was a spy. She had almost lost her senses in that spam of time, knowing that the very man she respected so much was nothing but a brutal killing machine.

Realizing the truth made her want to throw up all the food that inhabited inside her stomach. And the kiss they had shared in the storage room when HYDRA attacked was felt both terrific and horrifying. She loved that feeling of having someone to cherish and love, to spill out your thoughts to. Now, Skye felt nothing but guilt. She wanted it to stop. She wanted time to freeze so she could nestle inside this room forever, unseen and unheard.

"Why?" she whispered, voice cracking. "Why Ward, why?" A sudden wave of awareness hit her and Skye's increasing sadness quickly became anger. It wasn't fair, that she herself was mourning over a lost loved one when it was that loved one who almost cost her best friend's lives. FitzSimmons nearly died drowning because of him. And the thought of that made her sick.

Ever since Ward left the team, every one was quiet. Simmons kept her usually cheery personality from coming out, May looked drowsy and beaten after her confrontment with Ward, and Coulson, even with his still proud image, felt no need in saying much about the whole incident. In a simpler way, they were all ashamed. Ashamed they trusted him, and the person who carried a whole lot of it was May. May thought she loved him, and she thought he loved her back. But when the time came that Ward was willing to kill her for Garrett, her string finally snapped.

Skye had never seen such an angry Melinda May. Aside from when the cavalier held the sacred staff, this was pure hatred. And Skye didn't blame her either. Ward deserved her wrath. a few hits through his foot was probably considered light to May, after all the things he'd did.

Picturing herself in May's shoes, Skye tried to imagine what Ward would do instead. Would he try to talk everything out? Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn't. She had always thought he saw her differently, back when everything was running nice and smooth. But if confronted by him, Skye can swear she would beat the pulp out of the traitor. Even if it meant for her to sacrifice her life. It was the least she could do for SHIELD.

But still, Skye couldn't help but to feel a slight tinge of yearning for him. After all the obstacles they had go through together, she really wanted to believe that all the things he did for her was genuine. Even if it was just a perfect dream.

Like the way when he came to her rescue when she was trapped by Quinn's soldiers, or the time he spilled all his childhood secrets to her when she trained with him.

It all seemed...so _real_! So real in fact that she could think it had happened yesterday. But dreams always come to an end. And for Skye, it just did.

Honestly, she was unsure of what she should do if she ever saw Ward again. Of course, the chance of them coming together was one in a trillion, or maybe even less. She didn't know, she didn't care. Besides, the chance of Ward ever seeing SHIELD grounds was impossibly small. Or maybe he never will come back. The reality ached Skye's chest. She still wanted to see him for the last time. But maybe not seeing him may just be the best for them all.

A sudden knock on the door jerked Skye away from her musings and she faced the door.

"Who is it?"

"Agent May. We have a group meeting going on downstairs and we need you to come immediately." the cavalier stated flatly. Skye sighed and nodded to herself.

"I'm coming." The footsteps outside slowly turned around and shuffled away, leaving Skye alone again. God, she was beginning to hate that feeling. Wiping a few more tears off her face, she stood up, various bones cracking as she does so. It wasn't a good time to grieve, she had a job to do. And maybe it won't be so bad adjusting to a new life without depending on another person.

For the first time in a while, Skye smiled. It was time to let go and put the past behind her.

Edging to her door, she grasped the handles. When the time came and she opened the door, all thoughts on Ward shall fade. And when the time came she finally stepped outside, she will be refreshed with a new life waiting for her.

Closing the door quietly behind her, Skye inhaled a mouthful of air and exhaled.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

_Fin_


End file.
